Deal with death
by BookwormSquidoo
Summary: Thalia had been to the Underworld once any didn't realize that she had to come back because of an arrow that pierced through her head. One arrow had caused her the life that her father had preserved in a pine tree for a few years,one arrow had caused her the life that her friends had revived, and one arrow caused the chain of events that led her to a meeting with an old friend.


**A/N: Some of you guys who had read my first story, "Just a Dream", asked for another update and this is my way of telling you that I'm sorry that I can't give you that because it's finished and what happens next would be based on your imagination.**

**Actually, I'm not good with chapter by chapter stories, I'll just get lazy and I'll stop writing. I have friends who beat me up because of that. So yeah.. To make it up to you guys I made this but I'm not sure if you'll like it much though. I hope you do.  
**  
**Thank you for appreaciating my first fanfic though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick Trolldan (Sorry. I meant, Rick Riordan) deserves all the credit. **

* * *

"Hit the deck!" Phoebe yelled as a Laistrygonian threw another flaming cannon ball towards them. Thalia got distracted that she almost got hit by it. It was a lucky thing that her ADHD and fast reflexes managed to save her. She rolled to the side before the flaming cannon ball hit her.

Thalia and her hunters had been travelling through the forest and decided to camp there when it started to get dark. They must've had a terrible luck since all monsters from a mile away decided to attack their camp. Usually, those monsters stay away from them because of the goddess Artemis, but she wasn't there at that time so they were pretty much screwed.

She cursed in Ancient Greek as she shot an arrow at the cannibal giant. It disappeared as soon as the arrow shot its chest. Thalia was about to give herself a mental pat on the back when she felt something looming over her shoulder. She gave in to her instincts and dove to her left immediately.

A few feet from where she was lying was a hellhound, staring at her with those red eyes and it was drooling like a rabid dog. It started to get ready to attack again. She tapped her bracelet and yelled, "Aegis!"

The monster hesitated as soon as the terrifying bronze shield appeared but it quickly came to its senses and attacked her. She immediately knelt down and raised her shield. The hellhound stood on top of it, trying to push her to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dragon woman also known as a dracaena, raised a bow towards her direction.

Thalia was already exhausted. They had been fighting monsters all night, the hellhound was too heavy and she could already feel her arms getting numb. She couldn't find the strength to keep on fighting but after feeling death a few years ago, she didn't know if she wanted to feel that again. It seemed so cruel that she was brought back to life only to be killed by an arrow then again the Fates were that cruel. She prayed for her father's help desperately but stopped hoping after she saw the dracaena let go of the arrow.

The arrow flew straight to her. She watched it as it came closer. Everything was in slow motion. The growling of the hellhound sounded so far away even though it was so close, the fighting between her hunters and the monsters had died down, the dracaena's laughter was the only sound she could only hear or maybe that laughter was coming from the Fates . She felt the arrow pierced through the side of her head and fell on the ground in a blink of an eye.

* * *

If you asked Thalia how death felt like, she wouldn't know how to describe it .She didn't saw a tunnel of light or saw her life flashed before her eyes. All she knew was that it wasn't the same as the last time. She didn't feel contained or imprisoned like she did when she got turned into a tree. It was more like she was a leaf that was being drift away by a soft wind. She didn't feel like she was suffering anymore nor did she feel tired or weak. She was free, she was dead.

"Welcome to DOA records, how may I help you," She heard someone with a British accent say from behind her.

She turned around and realized that she wasn't in the woods anymore. She was in front of a security desk. A tall and elegant man, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style stood behind the desk. He wears tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. His eyes are empty, full of death and despair.

She could hear muzak played softly in the background, tons of people were sitting on a couch behind her, and nobody was talking or moving or doing anything. They all looked the same but deep down, she knew they weren't the same. There was only one place she could be and she knew what he wanted.

She tried to keep her eyes on the man (who she can't remember the name) , "I don't have a coin, ugh-" she squinted her eyes to get a better look on the name tag that was pinned on his shirt but her dyslexia was making it hard for her to read, " Mr. Chi- Cha- Cre-Care"

"Charon," The man finished, " Say it with me: Charon"

"Charon," Thalia repeated

"Now:Mr. Charon,"

"Mr. Charon," She repeated impatiently

Charon scratched his chin like he was thinking hard," You remind me of that kid who went here a few years ago, confused me with the old horse-man Chiron. I realize that the brat was actually lying to get in .You sure you're dead?"

_You sure you're dead?  
_  
The question rang through her ears repeatedly, she was dead. Of course she was dead. Can't the idiot see the huge wound on her head?

She crossed her arms, "I'm pretty sure I'm dead... So are you going to let me in?"

He nodded appreciatively, "Only if you could afford to pay."

Thalia checked her jean's pocket and came back empty handed. She turned her attention back to Charon and shrugged. The elegant man just shook his head, "Sorry sugar, No coin no entry. Maybe you could just wait over there until I start feeling generous and you could pass." He said as he pointed at the fully occupied couch. She scowled at him and started to head to the waiting area. Just when she already found a spot where she could stand for all eternity, she heard Charon called her back.

"Wait!"

She went back to his desk,her eyebrow raised in confusion, "Congratulations sugar, all of your expenses has been paid off." He said. Her expression lit up as he started to guide her to the crowded elevator door.

"Who paid for my pass?" She asked. Normally, she wouldn't question something that was free but someone buying you a free passage to the Underworld wasn't something as simple as someone buying you lunch.

The elevator opened with a ding and the souls started to enter it. Charon stepped in just when he answered her question, "Your father."

Instead of being grateful, Thalia couldn't help but feel bitter. Her father didn't answered her prayer and let her die, sure gods weren't allowed to interfere but then again, if her friend Percy Jackson was in the same situation, his father would have saved him. Why can't her father the great, mighty, and powerful Lord Zeus couldn't do the same?He already broke a lot of rules before she was born, why can't he do it again?But then again, he's helping her now by paying her entrance to the Underworld.

Boy, her relationship with her father is even more complicated than a math problem.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather stay here for a million years than accept his help." Thalia said as she stopped in front of the open elevator. Charon stared at her for a second before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the elevator.

"Hey!"

"You have no choice sweetheart." He chuckled as the elevator door started to close" You can't defy the king of the gods. Unless you want to get killed. Oh wait,you're already dead. "

She huffed then crossed her arms, " Funny... But still not funny enough to convince me to get in that elevator." And with that she started to march away but unfortunately,he managed to grab her and drag her in the elevator while she kicked and screamed.

* * *

Thalia found Nico playing with a large three headed dog.

After Charon practically dragged her to the elevator, they went to his ferry and sailed through the River Styx, along a few other souls who were dead. Charon had changed into a black robe and his face became a skull. He looked like one of those skulls that pirates print on their ranted as they cross the polluted river,complaining about humans who kept on filling the river with lost hopes and dreams and wishes that never came true but of course no one listened. They were all too focused with being dead anyway.

As soon as the boat set on shore, Thalia saw a very large black three headed dog barking happily as he chased after a red ball that landed on her feet. She almost picked it up but realized that maybe she couldn't because she was already dead. She didn't know if the rumors about souls passing through objects really was true and didn't know if she would like it if she found out so she let the dog get it all by himself.

A pale black haired boy jogged towards the dog, not even noticing Thalia as he rubbed one of the dog's heads while one of the remaining two dropped the ball to his feet. "Good job Cerberus." He said. He finally turned to her and realization seemed to struck his face because his eyes widened as he said, "Thalia?"

"Hi," She said awkwardly. She only spoke to Nico when they were on a quest to find his father's sword in the Underworld,the two of them had never even talk , much less see each other after that.

"Hey.I didn't know you were dead."

"I just died." She shrugged ,"The hunters and I were-"

Nico scoffed, "The hunters... Of course. That group just caused another member's death." he said bitterly. Percy had once explained to her that Nico already accepted his sister, Bianca's death but she realized that he was still a bit bitter about her sister leaving him to join the hunters.

"It wasn't the hunters' fault Nico, besides I died just how I wanted to. I died fighting,"

She heard him scoff again as he turned away and started to walk away, Cerberus was right behind him, barking happily as he followed. Thalia watched him and saw how much he was in pain and suddenly remembered someone who was probably in the same state as the fourteen year old.

"Nico!" Thalia called out

He stopped and turned his head, his face was guarded and nearly expressionless. " Tell Jason that I'm sorry," She said, "And that I love him." He was caught off guard and saw that his faced softened a bit as he nodded, " Okay."

* * *

The judges easily decided that Thalia should be in Elysium and she didn't complain nor argued since Elysium was really awesome.

There was beautiful,classical music (she'd prefer Green Day though) and laughter everywhere. Grass rippled and rainbow colors, there were houses from different time periods, children playing, old couples holding hands, other people talking and laughing and best of all, you could smell barbecue everywhere.

Thalia also recognized a few people there, a few of her hunters who died in the Second Titan and Giant War, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf who smiled and waved at her when they saw each other, and Zoe Nightshade, who was the lieutenant of the hunters before her and the one who died in their quest to save Artemis. The two of them actually had a nice and civil conversation and managed not to strangle each other like when they were alive. She tried looking for her and Jason's mother who died in a car accident but didn't find her but decided not to dwell on it.

Overall, she thought that Elysium was a paradise.

While Thalia enjoyed the place, a little girl no older than seven approached her.

" He's waiting for you," She said

"Who?" Thalia replied

The girl smiled and ran away to join the other children who were playing. Thalia got confused but she couldn't help but remember Annabeth in that little girl. If she hadn't sacrificed herself a few years ago, Annabeth would be like that girl. She shook away the thought. The little girl that she had saved before is now a grown woman who's living a happy life with Percy.

She started to watch the children playing. She was enjoying the content looks on their faces so much that she almost didn't notice a familiar blonde haired man in his early twenties. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes were sparkling and she thought that he looked handsome even if he had a thick white dragon claw scar below his eye. Then she realized that this was the guy who betrayed her and their family.

If you were a normal person and suddenly met the guy who used to tried to kill you in the afterlife, you would either.

a.) Run away

b.) Approach the said guy and slap him in the face while ranting about his wrong doing

or c.) Ignore and try to avoid him.

What Thalia did was she ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could, not intending to let him go. He hugged her back, she could feel tears falling down on her cheeks as they held each other.

"I'm sorry," He said "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay Luke, it's okay."

Everything's okay.

* * *

**A/N: Again, Sorry for the spelling mistakes, punctuation marks mistakes, and grammar mistakes that I made. I also didn't edit this because I was too lazy. **

**Please Read and Review **


End file.
